Vacation Time and You
by royaiblue
Summary: It is about time Edward Elric took some time off work to have fun with his romantic partner, and the town of Junston on the west coast of Amestris is the perfect place for a three day vacation.


"Welcome back to Central, Fullmetal. I wasn't sure you were going to make it, considering your small stature."

"Who are you calling _small_ , you half-assed elephant!"

 _Edward Elric is standing in front of his superior officer's desk, glaring down at him like a little bean. On the other side of the desk is Colonel Roy Mustang, smirking as usual._

* * *

"Your ticket to Junston is already in the envelope."

"Another mission already? Can't I get a break?"

 _Edward stomps out of the room, angry that after being away from his loved one for two weeks, he still cannot spend time with that person. In front of Central Command, he opens up the manila folder, revealing the promised ticket to the city in the West._

* * *

"Damn, the Colonel tricked me! He's sending me off on a three day vacation out by the lakehouse!"

"Did you like your monthly anniversary present, Edward?"

 _Edward whips around to see the most precious person of his life standing behind me, wearing a genuine smile that time. The person is laughing hysterically on the inside because he or she finally managed to trick him, but happy that it is time to spend with him, even if it is for three days._

* * *

"Must you lay under the umbrella all day?"

"'S not my fault I have two automail limbs, asshole."

 _Edward shys away from his lover, slightly embarrassed at the fact that half of his limbs were automail._

* * *

"Only one plate of spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Just for me and my most precious person."

 _Edward knows that his lover is a sucker for anything and everything romantic, but this is entirely too cliche for him._

* * *

"Can't I see you when you take your nightly shower?"

"For fuck's sake, how much of me do you need?"

 _Even though they spent the day together outside, Edward's lover still wants more time with him. It is a shame Edward isn't up to some steamy shower fun that night._

* * *

"You're a needy person, and I hate you for it."

"But all the more time you get to see me though."

 _Edward rolls over on the bed, hiding his face, which is blushing furiously. He knows that his lover will poke fun at it, and even go as far as calling him a feminine beauty._

* * *

"What is this, Edward?"

"Nothing."

 _Edward's lover holds up the State Alchemist watch, which is open to reveal the message inside. This is Edward's second watch, since the first one eventually saves him from being shot in the leg, but is not saved from being shot to pieces. The message reads: Don't Forget, 3.10.15, the day that he asked out his lover._

* * *

"Want to go sightseeing today?"

"I have a few places in mind."

 _Edward knows that his lover is showing off the perverted side._

* * *

"Pretty high up, isn't it?"

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights."

 _Edward looks over in concern at his precious person, who is looking over at the horizon with a smile on his face._

* * *

"Hey, this keychain's got your name on it."

"So does this one. Should we buy one for each other?"

 _Edward grins, and snatches the one up to purchase it. There is no way he is leaving this trip without a souvenir to remember it by._

* * *

"This is pretty spicy."

"Not as hot as my flames, am I right?"

 _Edward doesn't particularly like to remember the incident where his commanding officer threatened to burn off his automail arm, but dismisses it anyways. His lover doesn't need to know. Not yet, anyways._

* * *

"Sleepy? I don't mind carrying you to the top."

"'M not as light as you might think."

 _Edward forgets that his lover is already pretty aware how heavy he is, though._

* * *

"Will you marry me, Edward Elric?"

"Hell fucking yes I will."

 _The ring is sliding into place on his flesh middle finger, just like their lives, and Edward is seen smiling as if he is the happiest man in the world._

* * *

"It was an eventful day, yes?"

"I'd hate to have to leave tomorrow."

 _Edward is dreading having to return to his duties tomorrow, away from his lover._

* * *

"I'll see you soon, Edward."

"You too, bastard."

 _The term bastard used to be one taken with a negative connotation; now, it is a term of endearment for the two of them._

* * *

"Welcome back, Fullmetal. How was your break?"

"Best vacation I've had in a while. I should get some more of those, don't you think?"

 _Edward smirks at his commanding officer as he flashes the ring on his finger. The ring is silver and metallic, with his State Alchemist name engraved on the inside with his lover's second name etched on there as well. Fullmetal and Flame, both of which are a perfect match for the other. Roy remembers the day that he purchased the rings with fondness._ _He smiles as he shows off the identical ring on his middle finger, the ring that proved their love for each other is still aflame._

 _He didn't buy the pair for nothing, after all.  
_


End file.
